


An Omelia smut

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A fic born from a conversation with a friend about 15x03 when Amelia is talking to Meredith and Maggie, saying “I haven’t exactly slapped a label on it, but, uh, there’s been a fair amount of other kinds of slapping”. So here you go, some smut fanfiction about that moment in Omelia’s life.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 5





	An Omelia smut

When Amelia came back home to rest after her surgery was cut short and she had no other patient to attend to, she didn’t expect the house to be so quiet.

Since she was living with Owen again, she felt like they didn’t have a minute to themselves, with Leo and Betty around. Not that she regretted it, because she wouldn’t trade her current life for anything in the whole world, but it was no secret for any parent how hard it was sometimes.

Surprisingly, those last two months had given her everything she was too scared to even crave. But deep in her heart, she had wanted all those things for a while. Of course, she was terrified. But happy nonetheless.

And now she stood in this big empty house, while a hole slowly formed in her heart. One she was oblivious to, but suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

She didn’t understand why until the front door opened and the familiar footstep of Owen instantly calmed her down. By now, they knew each other enough to recognize one’s presence.

Then it hit her : that feeling came because she was alone. For the first time in she didn’t know how long, her life was so full that she had forgotten how lonely it could be when it wasn’t. She had gotten so used to hear the voices of her family that the silent space felt excruciating.

\- Amelia ? Owen voice called out.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled thinking of him detecting her presence too.

\- In the living room, she yelled from afar, getting her composure back before he walked in.

And there he was, just smiling at her, as soon as he was able to face her. That smile that still gave her chills and still told her about his unconditional love. Even after everything, he still looked at her like day one.

She couldn’t stop being amazed by that.

\- I didn’t know you were home, he pointed out.

Before answering, she gave him a little kiss, cupping his jaw with her hands like she liked to.

\- Well, my surgery didn’t go as expected. We had to pull out and now we wait. I didn’t know you were gonna be home too.

\- I wasn’t supposed to either. Mine got cancelled and Meredith offered to take Leo until tonight. She said I looked like shit. We called Betty, so all is fine.

At these words, Amelia scoffed and took a mocking yet gentle voice.

\- Wow. I do not recognize that woman anymore. She’s so nice !

Owen couldn’t help but laugh.

\- But she’s still so wrong. You look better than fine to me. I think tiredness has no right on your sexiness.

Too occupied tidying her things to see a little smirk forming on Owen’s lips, she gasped in surprise when he hugged her from behind, putting his lips against her neck. He started to plant kisses on it, while commenting on her praising him.

\- Really ? Well, I’m not so tired you know…

Even if Amelia wouldn’t admit it, she was already melting against him when he barely touched. She still chose to play innocence. Especially because she knew he couldn’t buy it.

\- And I wonder what that’s supposed to mean.

He didn’t miss a beat before responding.

\- It means we have an empty house and we’re both off work. And we got about, five hours ahead of us, he concluded, checking his watch while still clinging unto Amelia.

Amelia refrained from acting dumb once more and turned back, away from his arms. Then, she looked at him playfully with a lustful smile.

\- Okay, I’m gonna freshen up because I smell like blood and sick people. Meet me back here in 5 !

\- You smell gorgeous, make it 3. I’ll freshen up too.

\- Deal.

Walking away, she felt a slap landing on her left butt cheek. Turning around, she feigned looking horrified. But Owen was laughing at his own audacity, not believing a single part of it.

\- Owen !

\- I don’t know. I felt like it, he chuckled.

Suddenly, a wild idea popped into Amelia’s mind.

\- Turn around, she demanded.

\- What ?

Owen frowned, slightly worried. And it didn’t help that she was making it impossible to read right now. Except that smirk.

\- Turn around. Come on !

When he finally did, Amelia hit his behind, just mirroring his own actions. He laughed, relieved.

\- Was it really necessary ?

\- Well, I figured. Why is it always the man who gets to slap ? It can go both ways, right ?

Owen smiled at her replica, still amazed by her lack of filter. It was something he found very endearing, to say the least. And she wasn’t finished.

\- I’ve got an idea. If you’re up for it. But I’ll need something I can hold unto from the celling.

Owen then gave her a puzzled look until she explained, in a very graphic way.

The tension rising had been nearly impossible to contain for Owen. But now, his desire for Amelia only grew harder. Both physically and metaphorically.

By that time, they knew, staring at each other, it was only a matter of seconds before they ripped one’s clothes off. Throwing themselves into a wild embrace, Owen and Amelia’s hands frantically jumped at every zipper or button in order to make the other strip faster.

Before they were completely naked, Owen was already licking her eagerly, kissing and sucking every ounce of her body he so cherished. His hands travelled everywhere while Amelia rubbed against him, already moaning from so much build up.

Jumping into his arms where he stood, Owen welcomed her, cupping her ass with a little squeeze while supporting her back. They moved slowly to the next door frame, still all over each other, not wanting to get hurt by furniture. Because they were clearly not paying attention.

Owen stopped there and put her down, not willing to get into the big moment yet. Kissing her senseless, he then moved to the lower part of her body, dropping wet kisses here and there in the process.

He arrived to the desire land, but not before putting his lips on her nipples, already hard and pointing from her excitation. He licked on them, cupping each while his other arm smacked her. She moaned and chuckled at the same time, and all he wanted then was to take her right now.

But he still made his way until his tongue brushed against her lower skin, sending an electric charge through her whole body which claimed one of her screams.

He then proceeded to go further, parting her lips with both hands while his wet muscle dropped big swoops of saliva all around and inside. He teased her clit, before diving in completely, sucking and licking with force, each time at a higher speed.

At one point, her whole body jolted. Shaking from an outstanding orgasm, she voiced her pleasure without any shame, which made him want to please her even more.

He kept on while she unleashed all the pressure between her thighs, making him taste her sweet juice.

He stood up then, while she looked at him breathless, with an exhausted but content look in her eyes. She struggled, finding her composure back while he smiled at her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world.

\- I’m… That was… Wow. She panted.

\- Oh but we’re not finished.

Amelia had a shy smile. She was already so overwhelmed she didn’t know if she could take more. But boy, she was so willing to try.

\- Should we get to it then ? He asked, gesturing to what she told him about earlier.

\- Let’s do this, she answered, still short of breath, biting her lower lip.

Owen then carried her so she could grip the door frame, before he put himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, while he placed one arm behind her back to support her. His other hand was cupping her ass, and she was touching his in return.

They locked eyes and he slowly inserted himself between her thighs, forcing a big moan out of her that seemed to never end.

He started moving in and out, speeding up gradually while Amelia proceeded to throw her hand at his butt. He did the same, and the slapping went on and grew stronger with each time he thrust into her.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she went into another little death, at the same time Owen unleashed into her. She thanked herself she was on the pill, because their skins touching inside felt too good to put plastic on it.

Exhausted, she let go of the door, and Owen caught her before she fell and potentially harmed herself. He pulled her close to him and slowly put her on the floor, covering her with his body the minute after. They stayed there after she wrapped him in her arms, both trying to breathe properly.

When he pulled out and rolled to the side, Amelia let out a last moan that made him wanna go again. His body just wasn’t up for it though. That beautiful moment took everything he had.

\- I’m… wow.

Amelia still couldn’t find the words. Coming out of it bits by bits, her feelings were all out in the open. Which urged her to confess about what occurred when she came home that day.

\- I’m glad you came home today. It was feeling empty without you.

Owen stared at her, still lying down. He turned on the side to cup her cheek and made her look at him. She gladly obliged.

\- The house feels empty to me too, when you’re not there. But we never have to be alone for too long anymore, thankfully.

He didn’t mean it only for Betty and Leo. Owen believed with all his heart they were now never going to leave each other anymore.

But Amelia, oblivious to that beautiful declaration, scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

\- Yeah, tell me about.

Owen smiled again at her honesty. He had no doubt in his mind Amelia loved Leo and Betty like they were her own. But he also knew she wouldn’t reject some peace and quiet when possible.

Still, he needed to tell her how much all of this meant.

\- No, that’s not… Amelia…

\- What ? She asked, confused.

\- I mean I’ll make sure you never have to feel alone ever again.

At these words, she jumped at him and kissed him passionately. When she came out to breathe, her eyes were telling him all the things her words couldn’t suffice to say.

Suddenly the world didn’t matter, nor the past. They were just them, lost in each other, like suspended in time. And while Amelia felt grateful for Owen, he couldn’t express how much everything she did meant to him.

Her words could have been harsh at a time, but her actions always aimed to make him happy. And she did.

Her heart was never in the wrong place. And now, he felt she finally gave it to him forever.


End file.
